Tea is a beverage that has become increasingly popular with consumers in recent years. It is viewed by many as a healthier beverage choice than a soft drink. After water, tea is the most popular beverage in the world. An estimated 85% of the tea imported into the United States in served over ice. Consequently, fast food outlets and other kinds of restaurants have increased their tea offerings to keep up with consumer demand. Iced tea and sweetened iced tea, especially in the South, are often requested instead of the ubiquitous carbonated sodas. Producing, on a commercial scale from real tea leaves, a high quality iced tea and sweetened iced tea that consistently tastes like it was brewed at home, but can be dispensed like soft drinks, presents challenges. Currently available commercial systems and methods for supplying iced tea have not produced a consistently high quality iced or sweetened iced tea beverage.
The prior art describes many variations on the brewing and dispensing of tea, iced and hot, as well as sweetened and unsweetened. U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,168 to Podlucky et al, for example, describes an automated tea brewing system that can produce sweetened or unsweetened tea. This system produces a tea concentrate that can then be sweetened with a liquid sweetener and diluted to generate very large quantities of tea for bottling. U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,441 to Dussinger and U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,641 to Jones et al both describe iced tea brewing systems that use a tea concentrate. Dussinger brews the concentrate and adds chilled water, while the Jones et al tea product is a post mix designed to have the appearance of fresh brewed tea. None of these systems produces a tea product that has the taste of fresh brewed tea, however.
The maintenance of a commercial brewed beverage system in a sanitary condition that avoids the growth of microorganisms is an additional challenge, especially when the brewed beverage system provides for the addition of sweetener to the beverage. Preventing the growth of potentially harmful microorganisms in the components of a commercial beverage brewing system is critical. Goerndt, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,591, describes a method for automatically sweetening tea that employs a timed control circuit to produce a sweetened or unsweetened tea beverage. A viscous corn sweetener is added to hot tea to form a concentrate that is then diluted. Although Goerndt also describes purging the system lines as tea canisters are prepared, this is appears to be done with tea or water, which is does not guarantee thorough sanitization of this system. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,926, Naik discloses automatically cleaning a cold beverage dispensing system using hot water. While this method may clean the premix powder and water system described by Naik, it is of limited value in disinfecting tea brewing system components that use fresh tea leaves or liquid sweetener. Cirigliano et al additionally recognize the need for sanitizing a tea brewing system to eliminate or substantially reduce microbial growth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,825. Their sanitization method also employs hot water, however. The use of ozone to disinfect and sanitize a tea brewing and dispensing system that uses fresh tea leaves or a liquid sweetener does not appear to have been contemplated by the prior art.
An additional challenge encountered in the production of an iced tea or sweetened iced tea beverage on a commercial scale that tastes good may arise from the quality of the available water supply. The chlorine and chloramines used in the treatment of most local water supplies, for example, can adversely affect the taste of brewed beverages and may give tea a bad taste. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,571, Levy recognizes this challenge, and addresses it by adding anhydrous thiosulfates to tea and other beverages. This may eliminate the taste of chlorine or chloramine, but may also adversely affect the taste of the brewed tea.
Control systems for automatic beverage brewing systems are described in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,031 to Warne, U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,685 to Lassota, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,966 to Lassota et al, for example, all describe such control systems. The Warne system focuses on a control system based on temperature detection parameters, the Lassota et al system discloses switches that interact with a manual control system, and Lassota employs a specific microprocessor to drain the disclosed system so that the tea can be contacted with atmospheric oxygen during the brewing cycle.
The prior art, therefore, fails to provide an automatically controllable system for brewing and dispensing cold unsweetened tea or sweetened tea characterized by a consistently high quality superior taste on a commercial scale with the advantages of the present invention.